The Love
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: KyuMin FF. Genderswitch mode on. FF supersingkat dari jaman Roly Poly  yang semoga tidak melanggar guideliness .ini benar-benar FF terakhir. Don't like Don't Read.


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun.. T-T

Mianhae, saya plin-plan.. niatnya HanChul Incident adalah the last FF, tpi krna Chisato Serizawa sudah memberitahu saya kalau FF itu melanggar guideliness, jdinya saya pikir saya akan mengeposkan FF lagi..

Karena saya tidak mau frustasi sendiri gra2 kepikiran FF terakhir kesandung guideliness ._.

Jadi, silahkan baca FF saya ini *yang berasal dari jaman Roly Poly* #plaaakk

Tidak suka? Silahkan kembali ke menu sebelumnya (?)

* * *

><p>"<em>HUWAAAAAAAAAH~~! SAKIIIIIIIIT!" seorang namja brunnette mengerang kesakitan saat jarum suntik pengambil darah itu menembus kulitnya. Namja itu berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit yang sering menjadi saksi bisu kesakitan namja itu.<em>

_Dua orang yeojya terlihat menunggu di luar pintu kamar pasien. Yang satu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan menggigit kuku dan wajah cemas, dan satunya duduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Kyu... Kyu... Kyu..." mereka berdua menggumamkan kata yang sama dengan nada cemas._

"_Ahra eonni, apa masih lama?" tanya yeojya yang duduk, Sungmin, sambil menatapi gerakan Ahra yang seperti setrikaan di depan pintu._

"_Harusnya sebentar lagi, Minnie-ah." Jawabnya. Kemudian, sekelompok orang berbaju putih keluar dari kamar dengan wajah sumringah._

_Ahra mencengkeram bahu dokter dan menatapnya kalut._

"_Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pada sang dokter setelah membujuk Ahra melepas cengkeramannya._

_Dokter berambut putih itu menghela napas, dan berkata,"Saya tahu ini berat untuk kalian berdua dan keluarganya, tapi Kyuhyun-ssi sudah berjuang keras sampai saat ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan mendengarkan jeritannya setiap kami hendak mengambil darahnya."_

_Tubuh Ahra dan Sungmin menegang. Perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat menutupi mulutnya, lalu sebutir air mata turun dari sudut matanya. _

"_Kyu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Love**

**. **

Pairing: KyuMin + Cho Ahra

**Genderswitch** for Lee Sungmin

Cameo: Eunhyuk - Ryeowook - Kibum

lot of TYPOS & jauh dari kata sempurna, indah, cantik, beauty.. #plaaaakk

.

HAPPY READING~

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kemarin aku menjerit lagi. Apa aku ini namja? Bisa-bisanya aku berteriak hanya karena jarum suntik. Padahal tadi ada Ahra noona dan Sungmin, mereka pasti menertawaiku.

Tapi, melihat kondisiku sekarang, apa mereka masih bisa menertawakan aku?

-Greek-

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu terbuka dan ada sosok Sungmin yang memasang tampang aegyo yang paling kusukai.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku lembut. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari jemari lentiknya.

"Aku baik, Minnie. Terima kasih telah menjengukku." Jawabku. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipiku. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah kasurku.

"Ahra eonni sudah pulang ke Amerika kemarin malam. Dia pesan padaku agar kau makan yang teratur. Oh ya, apa ada yang ingin kau makan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya aku masih lumayan capek dan mau tidur lagi. Nafsu makanku sedang jelek sekarang.

"Tidak, Minnie. Aku masih capek." Ujarku. Sungmin mengangguk cepat, lalu merapikan selimutku dan mengecup dahiku.

"Tidur yang benar, jangan bohongan." Sungmin tersenyum dengan ke-aegyo-an yang paling mematikan *lebay*.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku. Tapi, aku merasakan aroma mint yang menerpa indera penciumanku. Mirip mint Sungmin...

Kurasakan napas Sungmin di wajahku. Dia kira aku bakal terlelap hanya karena hembusan napasnya yang sejuk? Memang sih.

Sungmin, yeojyachingu-ku, cintaku, orang yang paling berharga bagiku setelah kedua orang tuaku dan Ahra noona. Yeojya super aegyo yang masih mau menerimaku sebagai namjachingu-nya. Aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi namjachingu-nya, karena dia selalu datang padaku dan merawatku yang sedang sakit ini. Karena itulah, aku berjuang hidup supaya suatu saat nanti aku bisa membalas cintanya.

"Kyu... saranghaeyo... jeongmal saranghaeyo... sampai aku mati aku takkan mencintai namja lain selain kau. Karena aku yakin aku untukmu dan sebaliknya." Sungmin bergumam pelan namun dapat kudengar itu. Suara terdengar bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, tangannya terasa gemetar.

Sungmin, kau benar. Kau memang hanya untukku. Cinta yang kau berikan sangat besar. Gomawoyo. Nado saranghae, Minnie...

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

.

**Sungmin POV**

Akhirnya kuucapkan itu saat dia sedang tidur. Masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan dokter itu kemarin. Membuatku sampai menangis. Kyuhyun yang kucintai ini, hidupnya takkan lama lagi...

Karena itulah, aku takkan mencintai namja lain. Meskipun Kyuhyun akan meninggal, hatiku hanya akan untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi! Masa bodoh dengan kata dokter itu!

Kutatap jemari panjang Kyuhyun yang ada dalam genggamanku. Tuhan, kenapa pikiran Kyuhyun-akan-meninggal terus menerus terbang di kepalaku. Terbayang jika nantinya aku tak bisa memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya, tak bisa lagi melihat senyum dan seringainya. Suatu saat nanti, apa aku akan kehilangan Kyuhyun?

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir perlahan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangis sih? Meski aku tahu jawabannya adalah Kyuhyun, tapi ini tak boleh sering terjadi, karena dia tak pernah melihatku menangis.

Kuseka air mataku cepat. Hatiku terasa disayat-sayat melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah tampannya yang tenang. Di kepalaku terngiang-ngiang saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun takkan membuka matanya lagi. Itu... takkan terjadi!

"Hiks... kenapa aku percaya kata-kata dokter itu, sih..." Aku bergumam perlahan. Kupererat genggaman tanganku.

"Minnie? Kau... kenapa menangis?"

Aku mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun dan menatapku cemas.

**End of Sungmin POV**

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Minnie? Kau... kenapa menangis?"

Kenapa Sungmin menangis? Selama aku mengenalnya dan menjadi namjachingu-nya dia tak pernah menangis, jadi dia...

Menangis di belakang semua orang, ya?

Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku tak menyukai senyumannya. Kali ini senyumannya sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Mian, Kyu. Kau pasti tidak suka aku begini." Sungmin menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya. Kuambil tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa tadi menangis, Minnie? Aku harus tau." Tanyaku, berusaha menuntutnya. Kurasakan tangannya sedikit menegang, lalu kembali baik. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Kyu tak perlu tau. Sudah tidur lagi, padahal sudah kub_"

"Apa kau khawatir aku akan meninggal, Minnie?"

Sungmin berhenti bicara. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Bibirnya juga terlihat bergetar. Tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya.

"Ani, Kyu! Aku tidak pernah mau berpikir kau akan meninggal! Karena aku... aku..." Sungmin bicara terbata-bata. Punggung tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit isakan. Aku bangun dan mencoba mendekati Sungmin untuk memeluknya. Tapi dia sudah duluan memelukku.

"Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun. Berjuanglah untuk hidup, demi cinta kita. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Kuusap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar dan balas memeluknya.

"Nado, Minnie. Aku akan berjuang demi kau."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibirku sekilas. Lalu tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya lebih tulus daripada tadi.

"Gomawoyo."

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

.

_7 months later..._

**Normal POV**

Isakan pilu terdengar di ruang pasien. Yeojya berambut coklat gelap itu menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras di belahan pipi mulusnya. Ahra terus menangis setelah mendengar kabar meninggalnya Kyuhyun dari Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berada di samping Kyuhyun sampai akhir hayatnya. Sungmin berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mendingin.

Air mata Sungmin pun juga tak terbendung. Dibiarkannya air matanya jatuh di tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap datar ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah ditutup kain putih.

"Kyu... terima kasih kau telah berjuang selama ini..." kata Ahra di antara isakannya.

Perlahan Ahra mendekati Sungmin dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Ahra kalut dan Ahra menggeleng perlahan.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan mulai terisak pelan.

'_Kyu... terima kasih telah berjuang untuk kami...'_

_._

**_Flashback_**

**_Yesterday_**

"_Akh... ini mengerikan..." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menatap bercakan darah di tangannya yang berasal dari mulutnya. Ia mengambil tissu di samping kasurnya dan mengusap tangan dan mulutnya._

_Kemudian, Sungmin datang membawa sebuah kantong makanan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

"_Kyu, aku bawa beberapa makanan yang sehat dan kau suka. Lalu_" Sungmin berhenti bicara saat matanya menatap tissu merah pekat yang dipegang Kyuhyun._

"_Aish, kau batuk lagi ya..." Sungmin bergumam pelan dan meletakkan kantong itu di samping tempat tidur._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin secermat mungkin. Mencoba melihat reaksinya. Dan air matanya pun keluar lagi. Kyuhyun sudah tak pernah melarangnya menangis di hadapannya sejak saat itu._

"_Minnie, seandainya aku meninggal dan kembali dalam bentuk yang lain, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab._

"_Minnie, kau_ agh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat hendak memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun panik dan memegang bahunya_

"_Gwaenchana, Kyu? Mau kupanggil dokter?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin di bahunya. _

"_A-ani Minnie. Ad..da kau di... samping..kku.. sudah cukup... urggh..." rasa sakit itu makin menjadi. Kyuhyun meremas baju bagian dadanya yang dikiranya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Namun usahanya tak berguna dan malah makin menjadi._

"_Ani, Kyu! Dokter! Tolong Kyuhyun! Toloooong!" Sungmin berteriak lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terisak pelan, lalu pintu kamar terbuka dan dokter beserta suster masuk._

"_Silahkan menunggu di luar." Suster itu meraih tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun namun ditepisnya. _

"_Biarkan aku."_

_Suster itu mencoba melepaskan lagi namun dilarang dokter. _

"_Sungmin-ah minggir sebentar supaya aku bisa memeriksa Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar dokter itu. Sungmin mengerti dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum air matanya kembali tumpah._

_Dokter membaringkan Kyuhyun dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Kyuhyun kemudian jadi tak sadarkan diri. Dokter mengejutkannya dengan pengejut jantung. Tiga kali mencoba, usaha pun sia-sia. Kyuhyun menghela napas yang terakhir dan berakhir pulalah penderitaannya selama ini. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan wajah tenang dan tanpa napas mulai menangis pilu dan keras. Ia terduduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan agar isakannya tak terlalu terdengar._

"_Kyu...!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

.

"Ahra, Sungmin, semoga kalian dapat tabah dengan kejadian ini. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat sedih jika melihat kalian terus menangisinya. Dia selalu tersenyum untuk kalian dari surga." Ujar seorang pastur yang merupakan teman ayah Ahra dan Kyuhyun. Ahra hanya mengangguk pelan dan menjabat tangan pastur itu.

"Gamsahamnida." Kata Ahra sambil membungkuk. Pastur itu balas membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di pemakaman.

Kini Ahra dan Sungmin tinggal berdua saja. Ahra tersenyum pahit dan menatap nisan Kyuhyun.

"Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun sedang melihat kita?" tanya Ahra.

"Tentu, eonni. Lebih tepatnya dia mengawasi kita." Jawab Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Ahra keluar dari pemakaman itu. "Ayo, eonni."

####

Setelah pemakaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum berusaha menyemangatinya dengan mengajaknya ke berbagai pameran yang sangat disukainya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil.

Suatu hari, setelah Sungmin pulang dari kuliah, ia mendapat telepon dari nomor misterius. Nomor privat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin agak risik dengan keheningan ini.

"Yeoboseyo?" diulanginya lagi. Lalu terdengar helaan napas yang mirip seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo, Minnie-ah. Ini Kyuhyun, bisakah kau pergi ke taman kota malam ini? Aku menunggumu."_

Tut.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Siapa yang berani memakai nama Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya keluar. Dasar kurang ajar! Sungmin mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

-Taman kota-

Sungmin sudah sampai di taman kota. Tak ada siapapun disana. Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia tak tahu itu siapa, tapi aromanya mirip aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo sudah mau datang, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin membelalakkan mata. Nada suara itu sangat persis dengan Kyuhyun.

Tangan itu melonggar dan Sungmin dapat menoleh ke belakang.

Astaga, Kyuhyun...

"K-Kyu...?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Nada suaranya terdengar takut.

"Ne, ini aku Minnie. aku sudah bertemu Ahra noona. Sekarang giliranku untuk menyampaikan segalanya." Ujarnya. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat dan kepalannya menunduk dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Meski aku sudah meninggal, aku tetap akan mengawasimu dari atas. Aku tak mau kau lesu karena aku akan mendapat tontonan yang kurang menarik dan mencemaskan. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mencari cinta yang baru, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Terserah padamu masih mau meluangkan hati untukku yang sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Sudah ya, Minnie? Selamat tinggal..."

Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang bersinar dengan terangnya, lalu menghilang. Air matanya kini sudah tak terbendung lagi, menderas ditambah isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

Drrt... ponsel Sungmin bergetar.

Ahra eonni, tulisan di layar ponsel Sungmin.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo?" Sungmin masih sedikit terisak.

"_Kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, Minnie?"_

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne."

"_Lihat, kan. Dia masih mau bertemu kita pertanda dia masih peduli dengan kita. Bersemangatlah, Minnie. dia selalu mengawasi kita, lho."_

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Gomawo eonni."

Tut.

Sungmin mendongak ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Mohon maafkan kebaboan saya.. terima kasih sunbae untuk pemberitahuannya, dan ini akan menjadi FF terakhir saya, yang tidak melanggar guideliness.

untuk chingudeul yang sudah review di FF sebelumnya, gomawo. Review itu sangat berarti untuk kelajutan beberapa FF yang masih terbengkalai ._.

dan saya rasa judul FF sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan isinya, mohon maafkan otak saya yang kepenuhan dengan rumus fisika ini ._.

oke, sekian dari saya. semoga FF abal diatas bisa menghibur para reader sekalian ^^

**AND DON'T BE A SILENT READER. STILL NEED REVIEW. **

Sampai bertemu di lain tempat & lain waktu! Saranghaeyo~

Sign,

Shana Elfishy


End file.
